I don’t mind Jeff the Killer x female Reader
by Watevaaa
Summary: This is a story about you and Jeff the Killer, no fluff.


**Hey, this is my first fanfiction on this website. I hope you enjoy!**

 _ **(Important)**_

 _Oh, additional information about your character: You are 15 years old in this story, you are short like 5"5 or something like this, body types, skin color etc. is up to you._

 ** _(Y/N) Your first name_**

 ** _(Y/S) Your surname_**

 ** _(S/C) Skin color_**

 ** _(E/C) Eye color_**

 ** _(H/C) Hair color_**

 ** _(H/L) Hair length_**

 ** _(B/T) Body type {Maybe I'll do specific fics about this later}_**

 _09:34 am_

You were tired and wanted to nothing more than to eat something. School was as boring as ever, you didn't even payed attention to the teacher, you were just staring into nothingness.

That happend quite often to you, ever since you were transferred to your new school.

Suddenly you snapped out of your trance and realized that it was dead silent, your (e/c) scanned around the classroom, everyone was working. The teacher was sitting on his desk, flipping through pages of the class-book.

A book where all the 'necessary' information about, what lessons we had, the grades, if the students were not behaving and information about each student. Like, birthdate, contacts of the parents and their nationality/ native country(?). The teacher probably gave a task and you of course didn't hear it.

You frowned and looked down at your notes, nothing. Your parents always wanted you to be a doctor or something like that. Earning lots of money and marrying the perfect husband, who should be rich, of course.

"Ugh" you growled, glaring at the blank sheets of paper. You didn't want to be a doctor, especially because your parents wanted you to.

They always wanted to make the decision for you, ever since you were a young child.

"Is Everything alright miss (y/s)?" the teacher,

you looked immediately up, eyes wide open, breathing heavy, feeling uneasy.

You had a Panic attack, it always happend when the teachers or in general adults, spoke to you, while you were doing your own thing, or spacing out again.

Ripped out of your thoughts, you clenched you fists under the table. Opening the fists slowly and placing them on you lap. Ready to answer the question? Oh hell no!

You teared up, eyes looking around for anything to distract you with. _What should I do? Oh god, I'm screwed!_ Tears forming in your eyes, you gave small whimpers, your voice was caught in your throat.

You were overreacting, but you wouldn't admit it.

You couldn't speak, you bit your bottom lip and looked down, ashamed of the unwanted attention. The faces all different, some mischievous, others confused and even sympathy.

You didn't want to look weak, but you knew better. Everyone was waiting for you to answer.

As expect, I answered, with a blank question "Can I use the restroom, please?", "Don't bother, but don't destruct the others. So now go back to your tasks!".

Relieved you stood slowly up and walked through the alley of the other tables, did I mention you sit in the way back of the room?

You pushed the doorknob down and looked one mire time back, everyone is working again.

 _Phew_

You walked a little through the hallway, as you realized, that you don't know where the restrooms are.

 _Shit, I can't just go back and ask the teacher, that would be so embarrassing!_

"You lost?"

 **Soo, that was the chapter, I know, it's way too short, but I'm a little busy rn.**

 _What will happen next time_

 _You froze in your tracks, breath caught in you throat, you spun around. A guy, leaning to the wall of the opposite side of the hallway._

 _"Uhh."_

 _You knew **what** to say, but no **how** to._

 _He came slowly closer and what you saw shocked you slightly, he had a scar drawn across his face. You backed away, not leaving an eye off of him._

 _As he slowly stalked to your direction, Hands showed in his pockets. Grinning slightly._

 _"Boo!"_

 _You jumped and screamed, but not loud enough to be considered as a scream._

 _But as a squeal or gasp._

 _He laughed, sinister and dark._


End file.
